


some things never change

by pepperimps01



Series: Slice of Life Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Day of School, M/M, Married Scorbus, Scorbus have a daughter, this takes place in like 2035
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Scorbus take their daughter to her first day of primary school.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Slice of Life Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> a lil fluffy drabble because I love these two so much. Scorbus have been married for nine years and have a five year old daughter Astoria. I might write something else with her, or with the two other Scorbus kiddos depending on if you guys want. 
> 
> So yeah this takes place September 2035 <3

"Come on daddy! Come on Papa, we're gonna be _late_!" Five year old Astoria marched through the corridors, her shiny black shoes making a clicking noise at every step. Ecstatic for her first day of school.

"We're coming dear." Albus assured his daughter, smiling softly at her enthusiasm and eagerness to take charge. Fitting for a now primary school student- which was an odd thing to say. It felt like just yesterday he was rocking newborn Tori to sleep.

Scorpius was by his side, looking more reluctant, clearly upset about her leaving too. Albus nudged him playfully and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm gonna go colour, an' eat snack, an' have storytime an' make lots n' lots of friends!" She squealed joyfully as she listed each individual activity. " But I won't need to learn how to spell my name, because I already know how to!"

"Yes, but there will be other things you'll learn." Scorpius said.

"Just remember to-" Albus was cut off.

"Not talk about magic, I know." She rolled her eyes. They had been over this many times. They had picked a muggle primary school for their precocious daughter to prepare her with simple maths and writing before sending her off to Hogwarts.

Tori spun around, giggling in her smart blue dress and matching blue bows in her strawberry blonde hair. "This is Ms. Wilson's room!" She sang, pointing at the label above the door.

"That it is," Scorpius nodded. He was grinning, but Albus noticed how miserable his eyes were.

"You can meet her, but then you hafta go, okay?" Tori said seriously. She stepped on her tiptoes to open the door wide for her dads to squeeze in the classroom.

The classroom was a small, pastel painted room with several drawings decorating the walls. Toys, blocks, and little desks were scattered around, along with easels for painting, bookshelves and a purple rug near the teacher's desk. There were already a few children playing and chatting to one another.

"Everything is so small." He whispered to Scorpius, who chuckled fondly.

"Indeed."

"Hello!" Ms. Wilson said warmly. She was young with bright eyes and braided dark curls. She knelt down to be at near eye level with Tori. "What's your name, poppet?"

Tori suddenly grew very shy, looking at her dads for help. She tugged on Scorpius' trouser leg nervously, hoping he would introduce her instead.

"Go on, darling," Scorpius patted her shoulder.

"Astoria." She said, voice barely audible. Her green eyes went wide, then darted down to look at her shoes.

"What a lovely name." Ms. Wilson smiled, checking her name off the clipboard. "And you must be her dads?" She addressed them politely. "The Malfoy-Potters?"

"Yeah," Albus said, relaxing instantly. "Er, I'm Albus and this is my husband Scorpius."

"Yes, hello!" Scorpius waved. "Will she be okay here?" He looked incredibly anxious. "Because she's very clever but very shy, and she's a little...gifted in certain aspects and I just want to make sure-"

"She'll be just fine." Ms. Wilson said. She looked as though she was used to frantic parents.

"We best be off then. Tori, we'll pick you up at three. Be good, yeah?" Albus squatted down, kissing her cheek. Tori nodded. "Atta girl." Though she looked eager for them to leave and play with the other kids, she hugged him tightly.

"Bye daddy!" She turned to Scorpius, and gave him a hug too. "Bye papa!"

"Bye bye pumpkin." Scorpius' lip quivered.

"See you!" Tori skipped away to join a girl with curly hair by the dollhouse. “Hi, I’m Tori!” Noticing her dads were still there, she turned and frowned, huffing. "Shoo!"

"I've got it all taken care of." Ms. Wilson said.

Albus gave Ms. Wilson one last smile. "Cheers. Have a good day!" He turned to leave, but as he was nearing the door...he noticed he was alone. Frowning, he looked back. "Scorpius?"

Scorpius hadn't moved a muscle and only now noticed Albus addressing him when he cleared his throat once more. "Oh! Um. Yes." He reluctantly trailed after him, then paused. "If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call us on the telly phone Ms. Wilson." He looked back at the puzzled teacher. "Anything at all."

"C'mon Scorp." Albus practically was dragging him by the collar, which was an amusing sight since he was so short, and Scorpius was tall and lanky still.

They left the classroom, silently walking down the corridor once more.

"I don't know why I'm like this," Scorpius said glumly. "She won't be even gone the whole day."

"I know. I miss her too." Albus said. "She'll be fine though."

"It's all happening so fast. Our little one isn't so little and I'm not emotionally prepared for that. How will we cope when we send her off to Hogwarts?" He nibbled at his lip. "Soon she won't need us anymore, and I'll be an old man in St. Oswalds, yelling at youths and being miserable."

"Oi," Albus lightly shoved him. "First off, don't say that. Even when she's all grown up, maybe with her own family, she'll need us. You still need your dad sometimes. I still need my parents too. She won't magically turn seventeen and then throw us out."

"Yes but..."

"And, that won't be for a long while. She's only five, Scorpius. We'll get through this one step at a time."

"Well yes-"

"Furthermore, you're going to grow old and wrinkly with me, eh? We'll be wrinkly old prunes together." Albus laughed, as they stepped into the warm autumn sunlight. "I wouldn't worry too much, love."

"No, actually, I believe I'll still have smooth skin at 90." Scorpius teased. "Malfoys don't get wrinkles. You however, might be a bit wrinkly."

"You'll still love me even when I get wrinkly?" Albus pretended to look hurt.

"Let me think about that..." Scorpius leaned in to kiss him softly. "Yup." He grinned.

"You're impossibly cheeky." Albus huffed. "C'mon, let's go spend some time together before we pick her up. And before you go for your shift. "

"Ooh, there's a shuffleboarding center just around the corner. I've heard the muggles around here say it's fun. Perhaps we could try that."

"Good Lord, we _are_ old." 


End file.
